As She Watched
by Flawrence
Summary: Peter gets ready for their first date, but is he with the right Liv? Post Finale. Please review. Polivia with some AltLiv Chapter 2 in!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I dont own anything if I did there would be make out scenes everywhere in this show lol**

**Post S2Finale.**

**Peter gets ready for his date.**

**

* * *

**

He takes one quick look in the mirror before brushing a hand through his hair. He frowned at the thought that he might have just made it worse. He takes his coat from the bed as he takes one last glance at the mirror.

"That's as good as it get I guess" He sighed.

He bounds down the stairs a little too excitedly and upon realizing it, he slows down a little as he checks the time.

"Thanks for coming Astrid" he says as he gets to the bottom of the steps.

"I'm happy to be here" she says eyes scanning his outfit while she takes a sip of her Venti Frappucino. "You guys have fun" she says almost sing song as she heads for the living room where Walter was.

He chuckled to himself as he put his coat on. In the corner of his eyes he saw Walter standing by the wall, staring sadly at him.

"Peter you will come back tonight right?" He asked sadly

Peter smiles inwardly 'hopefully not if the date goes well' he thinks to himself. "Don't worry Walter" he gives Walter a small smile as he heads out the door.

It was exactly 8:00 when he pulled up to her brownstone.

"Just in time" he says to himself, feeling like a teenager picking up his date for the prom.

He pulls out his phone and sends her a quick text telling her that he was out front. He heads for her door and waits. He feels excited since this would be an actual "date" and not "just drinks" He hears keys just behind the door and braces himself.

She slowly opens the door and steps out. She allows him to stare at her while she locks the door. As she turns around she notices his expression.

"What?" she asked almost annoyed.

He was a little surprised at how she looked. She was wearing a tight red dress that hit at the knee. It had a low square neckline and no sleeves. She was wearing black stilettos and her red hair was in a low messy side bun that hit her in one shoulder. He couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry Livia… You look beautiful" he stammered "Although I have never really seen you in anything other than black or grey before, so forgive me if I stare" He said

"Well, I needed a change I guess" she said as she gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I got it" she said as he tried to help her put her coat on. "Let's go" she said heading to her car"

"Yeah I figured we should use your car" he laughed at the thought of pulling up to a restaurant in Walter's POS.

She managed a small laugh as she threw him the keys.

"Whoa you're letting me drive today? This day has a lot of firsts" he smiled at her.

"Yeah well, I don't know where you're taking me"

"Oh? I thought I pointed it out to you a few months back? Oh well I wouldn't pass up the opportunity of Agent Dunham willingly giving me her keys" he smirked.

The drive to the restaurant as a silent one, he stole small glances at her from the driver's seat but she never looked at him. She kept her eyes out the window, and he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

"Look Liv, if you aren't ready for this I can just take you home… I unders..."

"Its Fine" she cuts him off abruptly. "I want to go, you're right, we haven't exactly been seeing much of each other the past week" She smiled.

Once they get to the restaurant she actually lets him help her out of her coat and lets him pull the chair out for her.

They talk, or he talks and she listens. She forces a laugh at his sarcastic jokes. He leans in to take her hand and she tenses up a bit before pulling away pretending to look at the desert menu. He studies her as she refuses the wine and asks for a soda. He assumes she's nervous.

Other Side

Olivia stands in front of the window with her hands clenched into fists as she watches Peter having dinner with her other self. She glances at The Secretary who is just standing by the big monitor as with an evil grin. She doesn't show any emotion as she had already shown too much vulnerability her first night there. All she can do is watch as Peter tries to hold the woman's hand. Her heart is slowly breaking as she wishes for Peter to notice the differences, but he never says anything. He just stares at the woman who he thought was her. The Secretary's grin widens as he watches his son walk the woman back to her front door with his hands in his pocket. Olivia swallows a lump in her throat when she realized what might come next. The other woman unlocks her door and looks at Peter through her lashes. She hesitantly leans in closer and Peter meets her halfway for a kiss. It might have been wishful thinking but she could have sworn Peter was tensing up. She smiled inwardly as she noticed he never took his hands out of his pockets. Olivia's knuckles are white as she presses them harder on to the glass in front of her. She notices the other woman motion for Peter to come in, and he shakes his head instead, and gives her one last kiss on the cheek. The Secretary turns off the monitor and gave her cold stare.

"He will be back soon" he said to her as men rolled the monitor away.

She pounded her fist hard on the window again. But this time she wasn't crying, or begging. She was angry, her eyes boring into his.

"When I get out of here…" she growled at him

"If" he snarled.

She pounded her fist into the glass one more time as he pulled the blinds down leaving her in darkness once more.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. The Date: Peter POV

***Hi! Thanks to everyone who read my very first non-songfic piece! And thanks for the reviews and suggestions everyone! I understand the first chapter was more of a summary as to what was happening with a "narrator pov" so heres someone with more insight as to whats going on PETER! Thanks again for reading!**

**Summary: Here is the whole date as It happened according to Peter's point of view. Might be a tad OOC but forgive me its 3am and I cant sleep. If you have any suggestions I will re-write. Thanks for reading, dont forget to review! Next up shall be Olive's POV as she watches from the other side. PxO**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fringe seriously. **

**Post Finale**

**

* * *

**

The Date: Peter POV

I click off my seat belt as I send her a quick text. I see a light through her door as I make my way up the front steps. I feel a bit excited although I try not to admit it. 'I _have _been on dates before.' I tell myself, but I understand it different since it's with Olivia. I try to suppress the butterflies in my stomach as I hear footsteps approaching the door and keys jingling on the other side. When she steps out I wasn't able to contain my awe and felt like a complete ass standing there mouth agape.

She was wearing a tight red dress, and black high heels. Her hair was in a bun that sat low enough on her nape so that it didn't look like her usual "work" style. I admit, I was a little surprised that we've been back a week and yet she hasn't changed her hair color back to normal.

I haven't actually seen much of her since we've been back. She's been very busy, or at least that was what she told me. I only got to text her, not really talk to her since she hasn't really been picking up. Sometimes she would stop by the lab to drop something off, or pick something up, but we haven't really had any chance to have any time alone, or at least talk about what happened on the other side. I was already starting to think that she had begun to put her shield up again, avoiding me somehow. I was afraid that she regrets ever saying what she did back on the other side.

So naturally, I was surprised to get a text from her this morning _telling_ me to "take her to dinner tonight" (her exact words.) I hadn't had a chance to text back when I get another beep on my phone.

"Pick me up at eight, u decide where to go"

"Liv's in bossy mood" I laughed to myself as I dialed her number. "Two rings then voicemail" I sigh to myself as I clicked profusely on the phone.

"Be there at 8, are u coming by the lab?" I tap my fingers on the bedside table waiting for a response. Nothing. 'Maybe she's in the shower' I thought to myself as I got ready for the day.

The whole day went by pretty quickly, no visits from her today. No calls. Just a text around 7 o'clock.

"Don't 4get 8"

I watched her like a fool as she took longer than usual to pick her key out from her keychain. After finally locking the door, she gave me an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Sorry Livia… You look beautiful" I managed to stutter; "Although I have never really seen you in anything other than black or grey before, so forgive me if I stare" I chuckle. Come to think of it, I _haven't _seen her in any primary color before let alone red. I shrug it off; maybe she's trying to match her new hair color?

"I needed a change I guess" she smiled.

I tried to help her put her coat on but she pulled away saying she got it. I shrug as she threw me her car keys. Good, I wouldn't want to take Walter's car anyway.

"Whoa you're letting me drive today? This day has a lot of firsts" I joke. She mentions that she doesn't know where I'm taking her, but I somehow remember pointing it out to her a while back, but again I shrug it off.

The drive to the restaurant was a quite one. I couldn't help thinking that her mind was somewhere else entirely. She did ask me out tonight, I figure she would be ready to talk about what happened on the other side, but she seems distracted. I keep looking at her, trying to read her, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Did she ask me out tonight to tell me she made a mistake? Was this her way of telling me she's not ready to deal with what happened? Thoughts run through my mind as I watch her stare blankly out the window.

"Look Liv, if you aren't ready for this I can just take you home… I unders..." I start

"It's Fine" she says sharply. She lets out a small sigh, and her eyes seem to relax a bit. "I want to go, you're right, we haven't exactly been seeing much of each other the past week" she smiled. I recognized that smile, although there was something behind it I couldn't put my finger on. At least she's loosening up.

As we walk in to the restaurant, she lets me take her coat and waits for me to pull out her chair. I was relieved she was finally relaxing more, I was a little afraid the whole night would be tense.

"So what's up" She asks me.

"What's up?" I scoffed a bit at the question. Is she waiting for me to bring it up? "Well, nothing much Dunham" I say in a playful tone. "Same old things at the lab, Same Astrid, Same Walter, although it's still taking me a while to warm up to him again but it seems like he's trying" I say. "How about you Liv, what have you been working on? You hardly visit the lab, you never pick up your phone" I ask trying not to sound too clingy.

"Well like you said Peter, Same old things"

I haven't really given it much thought but I somehow missed how she said my name. Part of me thinks it sounded different though, almost forced. Then again I _haven't _exactly talked to her in a week, other than text messages, maybe I'm thinking too much. What _IS_ it with these text messages lately anyways? I think she really was avoiding me.

"So what'll it be tonight? Champagne? Are we celebrating something?" The waiter asks. I look at him and laugh to myself as I almost expected him to have some kind of French accent.

"Well Livia, _are _we celebrating anything" I ask trying to read her expression. She still hasn't mentioned anything about what happened on the other side, and I was trying to brace myself for what was to come.

"No. Just a Coke" she says blankly. "I don't feel like alcohol tonight Peter" she says without looking at me.

'Okay what _IS _that?' I scream in my head. I was starting to get tired of this game she seemed to be playing. She obviously wasn't ready to deal with what happened, but she's acting really weird. I let out an exasperated sigh as I wave off our 'not-so French' waiter.

The rest of the night was the same. I try to hold up a conversation but it seemed like I was the only one talking and she was just nodding at everything I say. Towards the end of dinner, I've completely given up on the idea that she wanted to talk about what happened. I reach over the table to try to touch her hand but she tenses up and pulls away grabbing the desert menu. I couldn't hold in the low groan that escapes my lips as I watch her pretend to read the menu.

'Fine Liv if you aren't ready to talk I won't force you' I tell myself. 'But at least stop being so childish with the text messages and the evasion' I thought.

The drive back home was a little different. She kept taking coquettish glances at me. Giving me coy smiles. She's driving me crazy. I have no idea what she wants. I can't read her at all. During the time we worked together, I thought I'd managed to be able to make my own "Olivia Dunham for dummies" guide. But this was a whole side of her I don't understand. She had been distant and off during the past week, but _NOW? _Is it just me or is Olivia Dunham making "google eyes" at me?

The drive felt longer than usual. Finally were at her door. My mind is at a total loss. On previous dates, (with other women of course, Trying this on Liv would would be a little suicidal. I know she has her gun with her somewhere) this would be the time when I would flash a charming grin, and maybe touch a finger to her cheek. A few seconds later, I'd expect to be inside the house. But now, I'm drawing a blank. She finally gets her door open after jumbling through her keychain for the right key. I've managed to keep my hands in my pocket the whole time, not really knowing what to do next when I notice her giving me another one of her coy little looks. She looks down for a few seconds and finally leans in I don't think twice as I have been waiting for this since we got back from the other side. Our lips meet and I feel... nothing. I clench my fists in my pocket as a thought crosses my mind. I pull away slowly, as I try to push the thought from my head. 'It's impossible' I tell myself. I notice her still staring up at me, a smile painted on her face. As I search her eyes for the familiar glint I knew so well she turns away and motions for me to come in.

"I have to be back so Astrid can go home Liv" I say as I shake my head. Looking back at her eyes I see something familiar. I Lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek before once again looking into her eyes. I see the familiarity once more. As I walk away I finally realize what it was that was so familiar about her eyes. It wasn't the same eyes I used to stare into a little longer than acceptable when we had our little conversations in the lab. It wasn't the eyes filled with fear as she looked to me for comfort after being convinced she was killing people in her dreams. It wasn't the eyes that pierced into mine begging me to come back with her just a week ago. It wasn't hers.

I know exactly who those eyes they belong to. My knuckles are white as I grip the steering wheel. I have seen those eyes before. I remember the conversation well.

"What is she like?"

"Who?"

"Me?"

* * *

Thanks again for reading and dont forget to review. Any suggestions?


	3. Watched and Waited: Olivia POV

**Hello again and thanks for sticking around for part 3 Olivias POV. Thanks to everyone who left a review, fave'd, and alerted! You guys are cool :)**

**I wanted to explain something as some people did not understand the ending to Peter's POV. (my friend read it and asked "whats this mean?") Well the conversation Peter remembered was from when Altliv first took him to his new apartment in The Altverse and she wanted to know what her Other Self (OurLivia) was like.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review. I think this would be good for now, unless I think of something else.**

**Disclaimer: If I Own Fringe, Charlie wont be gone, Liv and Peter would be making out and Walter would smoke with Broyles all day, so no I dont own nothin lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Olive's POV of Peters Date**

She sits on the concrete floor, her arms grasping her knees to her chest. She has found herself in this position the first night she was caught. She closed her eyes as she thought about the position she found herself in days (or has it been weeks? Months?) ago. She remembered being dragged into a room her clothes ripped out from her and was put in a grey jumpsuit. Struggling and screaming she was then dragged into a room, two men holding each of her arms. The room was small; it had one bed and what looked to be another door. They throw her on to the ground staring at her as she tried to scramble up to her feet. They shut the door behind them just as she flung herself in their direction, now scratching at the door searching for a door knob. No such luck. She screamed as she felt around the door for a handle, a knob, something she can pull at! Nothing. She banged her fists in front of her screaming obscenities at the unknown men she knew was behind the wall. She sobbed as she slowly felt the wall trying to trace the shape of the door in front of her. She screamed and banged as she slowly slid on to the floor feeling defeated. All light was taken from the room once the door had been closed so she slowly stretched out her arms trying to feel for the bed she knew was there. Finally she pulls herself on to the little cot and clutched her knees to her chest, trying to get her eyes acquainted with the dark.

She has hated being in this room for God knows long. But she never hated it as much as the day of her capture. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she hugged herself tightly and sobbed for what felt like eternity before she finally noticed light trickle into the room. She then saw the Madman who was The Secretary staring coldly at her through the glass. She ran up to the window, tears in her eyes hands to the glass. She begged and pleaded with him to let her go. He had shown no remorse, no emotion. He simply stared blankly as she screamed for him to let her go tears rolling down her cheeks. Terror took over as the lights were turned off and he slowly lowered the blinds. She screamed as he finally took the last of the light from her small prison. She hated herself for being so vulnerable, so helpless. She had let him see the fear in her eyes and she now refused to let him or anyone see her that way again.

Since then she sat on the floor, palms to the ground feeling for any vibration on the concrete. Any inkling that there may be someone coming. She had vowed to never be caught off guard while she was there. She had long given up on figuring out the time, or whether it was day or night. She had given up trying to figure out how long she had been kept captive. All she focused her energy on was staying alert. She needed to be on high guard in case there was any small mistake on her captor's part; she can use it and escape. If they were to come in and beat her for example, she would know they were coming and hope to fight back. If the secretary was to come and watch, she would be ready and not show him an ounce of fear. She was saving her strength and waiting. Just waiting.

As she sat on the cold concrete, she felt vibrations on the floor. A pounding sound, a few pounding sounds actually. She assumes a group of men were walking towards her prison. The pounding was accompanied by a soft dragging, not as loud as the pounding footsteps, but the vibration was still there. She assumes a group of men were rolling something towards her. A wheelchair? Were they going to take her out of the room? She felt them get nearer and she stood up, clenched fists to her side, legs spread apart ready for anything. Her eyes were glued to the spot ahead of her where she knew she would soon see her visitor's face. The lights turn bright and she tries to adjust her eyes to the light without looking too perturbed. As her eyes start to focus, she finds herself cracking her knuckles slowly clenching her fists tighter. The blinds were pulled up quickly.

"Bishop" she growled. She soon notices a rather large monitor behind him, being rolled into place by two masked men.

"What do you want" she says through clenched teeth.

He says nothing, but he motions for the two masked men to leave. He soon takes out a glass cube, punches several digits into it and turns his gaze into her once more. His eyes had a look she can't quite understand and she notices a small twitch to the side of his lip. He turns to the monitor and punches digits into his glass contraption once more and soon there is a loud hum in her room. She suddenly realizes that she can hear beeping from his glass cube as he types into it. She can then hear him shifting slightly in his stance. She assumes that he has allowed for her to be able to hear outside her room. Another hum and the monitor seem to get fuzzy. She suddenly sees hazy figures on the screen.

He turns to her once more, no affect, just stares blankly. Tearing her eyes off his, she stares into the hazy figures on the screen. A few beeps on his contraption and the screen pictures on the monitor get clearer. She catches her breath as she sees three people bustling in a lab. A cow chewing silently in the background.

"They made it back." she thought feeling somewhat relieved but hiding it from the eyes staring at her. She let out a sigh and a confused look somehow formed on her face. "Why is he showing me this? Does he need me to lead him to them?" She thought. Not understanding the point of what he was showing her.

"Why are you showing me this" she demanded. No reply, just a small twitch to the lip as if to hide a grin.

**"_So Peter what time should I come by tonight?" Astrid asked._**

**"_Well she told me to pick her up by eight so anytime before then" Peter responded. A small smile was painted on Walter's face as he watched his son type away on his cell phone_.**

"BISHOP! Why am I watching this?" she asked again coming closer to the window as if to try and intimidate the Madman. No response. She watched the monitor again, fists still on her side. 'What is going on' she thought. 'I'm not there, but they don't seem to be bothered? Do they even know I'm gone? Is this even real or is it some kind of simulation created by this Monster?' Thoughts were racing through her mind as quickly as her Peter was typing on his phone.

**"_So Peeterr" Astrid said in a sing song voice "Where are you taking Olivia on your date?" she mused_**

Olivia's heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat. A full grin made it to The Secretary's mouth.

"**_This is a date right? Not just drinks?" She teased as Peter shyly ran his hands through his hair a genuine smile on his lips._**

**"_Yeah I guess it is Astrid" He laughed as he heads out for the door. "Come to think of it, can you take Walter home instead of coming before 8? I think I need to run a few errands before I get home"_**

**"_Sure thing Peter! We'll be back before you leave. Maybe we can stop by for some Starbucks Walter?" she asked the Older Bishop._**

**"_That would be wonderful dear" he said softly as he watched Peter leave the lab._**

The blinds were shut abruptly and the lights turned off. She could feel rage and pain battle through her chest. She didn't know whether she wanted to pound on the glass and break it with everything she had or cry her broken heart out on the floor. She stood there in the dark, clenched fists on her side breathing shallow for what felt like a few hours. She hadn't moved a muscle when the lights were again turned on and the sound of beeping and humming filled the room. The Blinds were pulled up again to reveal The Secretary standing next to his monitor. She now realized that she wasn't watching a simulation. Walter had told her about a similar device before, a window to watch the other side. What she was watching was real, it was happening, her Other Self had taken her place and none was the wiser.

"I see you didn't move an inch from your previous spot" The Secretary said, a Cheshire grin forming on his lips as he stared darkly at her. "Enjoy the show"

"Bishop! She Pounds her fist on the window. He was unmoved. Her eyes once again turn to the screen where she sees Peter bounding up the steps to her apartment. She takes a breath careful not to make it too obvious that her heart was pounding out of her chest and erased her face of all emotion. She stared unmitigated at the screen as the scene played out. A small smile on his face, an annoyed look upon hers. He asks about her clothes. Olivia tenses up, hoping he would be suspicious, but he smiles and shrugs it off. Her insides were trembling but she showed nothing but a blank stare. The woman avoids his hand on hers. Olivia sees the confusion in Peter's eyes, but yet he says nothing. She watched, her eyes lighting up secretly hoping Peter will notice the obvious differences. She sees that it crosses his mind as he stares at her longer than appropriate, but his eyes would soften and again he would shrug it off.

The Secretary still watching her widens his evil smirk as Peter walks this Woman to her door. Olivia's heart practically feels like it is pounding to get out of her chest as she watches the woman flutter her lashes and leans in towards Peter. Olivia's finger nails dig deep into the flesh of her palm as she clenches her fists tighter. What was that? She noticed something. A quick flash of emotion, but she couldn't be sure. Peter tensed up? Maybe she was wishing it. The woman motions for him to come in but Peter shakes his head.

**_"I have to be back so Astrid can go home Liv"_**

She cringes as he gives the woman a kiss on the cheek. The monitor goes black.

"He will be back soon"

She could hide emotion no longer. She was angry. No tears or begging this time around. This time she wanted him to see the fury in her eyes. She wanted him to be afraid. She pounded her fists hard on the window. Her eyes unshaken, fists pound again on the hard glass.

"When I get out of here…" She warned, a low growl escaping her lips as he exhaled.

"If" he snarled.

She pounded her fists into the glass once more her eyes never leaving his.

'You've been warned Bishop' She thought as she watched a trail of blood drip to her wrist from where her finger nails had dug deep into the flesh of her palm.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Olivia Kicks ass! Woohooo! She certainly wont need a lamp to kick Altliv's ass next time around lol


End file.
